quakefandomcom-20200222-history
MunY 02, By Eric Sambach
MunY 02, By Eric Sambach or MunY 02 is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. This level is relatively small, meaning it is recommended to be played with 4 players in Deathmatch mode. This is the second level in the MunY series. It was preceded by MunY 01, By Eric Sambach & Mark Hornery and succeeded by MunY 03, By Eric Sambach Walkthrough You spawn on a block. Proceed forward to drop to the ground below. Head through the doorway to your far right, following the corridor down to collect the Nailgun. Return to the main room and cross the length of it, ignoring an Elevator to the right, to reach a doorway to the right. Turn right to kill the Rottweiler, then head into the alcove to your right to collect the Green Armor and 25 Health. Return to the corridor and continue down it to collect the Super Nailgun, then turn around and return to the main room. Cross the room to reach another doorway, then head into it to collect the Nails before turning left. Proceed down the next corridor to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun, then turn left at the end to reach an intersection. Straight ahead leads back to the starting room, so turn right and head up the Elevator. Turn around at the top, then jump to the platform to collect the Grenade Launcher. Turn around and drop onto the Elevator, then ride it up once more while turning left. Head down the next corridor to collect the 25 Health, then turn left to look into the upper floor of the starting room. Kill the 2 Knights on the wooden bridge, then enter the room. Drop into the hole straight ahead to land on a block in the middle of the starting room that is too high to access from the lower floor, then collect the Thunderbolt. Return to the wooden bridge. Head to the left side of the hole, then turn left to look towards an alcove. Jump to the alcove to collect the Quad Damage, then turn around to jump back to the wooden platform. Cross to the opposite side of the hole, then jump to the alcove straight ahead to collect the Rocket Launcher. Turn around and jump back to the wooden bridge, then turn right. Follow the bridge through a doorway before turning right at the end of another corridor. Head down the next corridor while killing the Enforcer. Turn left in the next room, then proceed forward to collect the Rockets. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Nails and 25 Health. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Shells and Cells. The corridor to your right leads to a hole dropping into the Super Nailgun area, the ignored Elevator, and a hole dropping into the Nailgun area. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Block on lower floor of the central room, Double-Barrelled Shotgun side. * Block on upper floor of the central room, Rocket Launcher side. * Block on lower floor of the central room, Super Nailgun side. * Block on upper floor of the central room, Quad Damage side. Gallery MunY 02, By Eric Sambach __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-10 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:WorldCraft levels